Day of Awakening
by AJ Angelique
Summary: Sailor MoonA.I. crossover. The day that David fell to sleep was the day that Neo Queen Serenity woke up...


The Day of Awakening  
  
A Sailor Moon/A.I. crossover original  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Sailor Moon is proper property of Naoko Takeuchi & Toei Animation.  
  
A.I. is proper property of Stephen Speilburg and Warner Bros. entertainment.  
  
If anyone says other wise, I sick my spider Charlee on you!!!  
  
With that said and done, on with the show!  
  
_______________________________________  
  
The Day of Awakening  
  
AJ Angelique  
  
"I love you David, I have always loved you," she said and David was breathless, so to speak.  
  
And that was the moment David had waited for. Then, the moment had passed and she was soon fast asleep. Yet, she was more than just that. For if David tried to rouse her, she wouldn't wake. So, taking her hand in his, he closed his eyes and went to that place which dreams are born...  
  
* * *  
  
At the same time, in a far away land once known as Japan, my colleges there had uncovered what appeared to be an interesting tomb. It was the size of a small church and hidden under the heart of the city which was once called Tokyo. There they found the crypt of eleven people, ten girls and one man as well as two cats. The crypt was very large, a perfect square of fifty feet with a sixty foot high ceiling. All around the room were carvings that depictied life in a beautiful that appeared to reside on the moon. It was assumed that they depicticted sceens from mytholgy.  
  
The bodies were placed in clear circular tubes, the nine girls positioned around the man and the last woman who shared a tube finally, at their feet were the two cats. I traversed all the way from New York to the dig site to see the sight for my self. It truely was a wonder to see all those bodies, perfectly preseved in their glass coffins. The ten girls in the cricle were divided evenly in the room between the North and the South halves.   
  
To the far left was a girl with short blue hair dressed in an strange white outfit with two different shades of blue accents such as a neck adornement, a bow, loops at the ends of her gloves, the gem in her tiara, her skirt and her boots...in fact, all the ladies (save for the one in the middle) all wore this strange outfit yet they each wore their own colors...like it was a uniform or something.  
  
To her left was a girl was who a bit taller than her with long black hair with red and purple accents...yet instead of just little studs in her ears, there were shiney red six pointed stars. To this woman's left was a tall woman with her brown hair pulled back by a type of tie with two equal sized turquoise balls. Her outfit was a mixture of green and pink yet she had flowers attached to her ears, I think they're called roses...pink ones infact. They're quite lovelly, I can hardly wait to get a closer look at them. To her left was a girl shorter than her with long blonde hair dressed in yellow and orange with a blue bow.  
  
Across from them were the other five ladies. Next to the blonde lady was a woman with hair the color of the ocean, dressed in sea green and navy blue. To her left was a woman taller than the brunette with dark blonde hair that was shorter than the blue hair girl's. She was dressed in yellow and navy blue...and it is then that I notice that these two's gloves are shorter than the first five's...as are the other two's.  
  
Next to the tall blonde is a woman near as tall as her with long forest green hair and dark brown skin dressed in dark red and black...I have to admit, she was quite lovelly and my gaze lingered on her before I turned to the last girl. She was the shortest one of all of them, with dark purple hair that was an inch over her shoulders. The planet Saturn hung from her ears and she was dressed in two shades of purple with a red bow.  
  
Then, my attention turned to the middle of the room.  
  
First, my gaze turned to the two creatures in the middle of the room that these people once called cats. They were curled up on a blue pillow while encased in a dome shapped coffin. One was black and the other was white yet both of them had a golden creasent moon on their foreheads...how was this possible? Were they rare breeds and that was why they were buried here?   
  
These questions turned my gaze to the last two ocupants of the room. The tall man with the short black hair in the suit and the woman with the long golden blonde hair pulled back into two...ponytails, I think they were called...dressed in the white dress that failed to cover her shoulders and arms.  
  
"What do we know of them?" I asked my colleges.  
  
"Nothing. All we know is the inscriptions on the wall and the markings on their coffins," one said and I looked at the coffins once more. Sure enough, there was a golden seal on the very middle of the front of each coffin.  
  
Blue haired was label Mercury.  
  
Raven haired was Mars.  
  
The brunette was Jupiter.  
  
The blonde was Venus.  
  
The ocean haired one wad Neptune.  
  
The tall blonde was Uranus.  
  
The lovelly one with the green hair was Pluto.  
  
The small one with the short purple hair was Saturn.  
  
While the mark of the moon was on the woman's forehead, there was a strange heart shapped seal on her coffin that bore both the moon and the mark of Earth.  
  
"Planets..." I mused.  
  
"Planets?" another asked.  
  
"Yes, they all bear the marks of the planets...but why?" I asked and soon everyone else was asking the same thing as I walked up to the coffin for two and touched the seal.  
  
Then, the most unexpected thing happened...  
  
The golden seal melted at my touched and the liquid metal slid down the curved sides of the coffin. I moved my head away and then stepped back as there came a hissed from the coffin and a horizontal slit appeared down the middle of the coffin. We all looked on in surprise as the two halves of the coffin slowly slid back and exposed the two bodies within to the air. We began to worry about their safety, that they would have an adverse reaction to the change in the atmosphere when we were greeted by another surprise...  
  
The woman inhaled!  
  
Yes, she took a breath and her eyes fluttered open. She then glanced around before she gracefully sat up.  
  
"Hello," she said with the softest voice I ever heard in my life, "Who are you?" she asked curiously.  
  
So, I stepped forward and explained who we were and why we were there. The rest of the human race was gone and over two thousand years had passed since she was buried, so we came to salvage their culture and attempt to bring them back only to find that we could only do so for just one day. As I talked, she just sat there with a simple smile on her face and listened to each word.  
  
"Wow, a lot has happened since I fell asleep," the woman said.  
  
"Asleep?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, me and the others were placed in a state of suspended animation during a moment of great crisis. Now that I am awake, the time has come to awaken the rest of the world," she said and turned to the sleeping man beside her.  
  
"Sweet Endymion," she said and lowered her head to press her lips to his. There was a faint white glow and when she pulled her head back his eyes fluttered open.   
  
"Serenity?" he asked.  
  
"Shhh, all is well my love. The time has come," she said as she placed a finger on his lips. As he sat up, she got off the bed and proceeded to wake the others in the room by youching their seals which melted like it did when I touched hers. Once her friends were all awake and assured that all was well, she turned to the carving of the castle with the cresant moon on top. The moon turned out to be a button which opened a door to a hidden hold where a round silery crystal rested on a pillow. Once this crystal was in her possesion the room slowly was filled with a strange glow that appeared to come from the crystal, then she vanished from the crypt.  
  
Serenity did as she said she would, she used the powers of the Silver Crystal to first awaken the earth by melting away all the ice. Then, she used the crystal's powers to awaken all the copies we had made of the people who once lived on this planet. Yet when they woke up, they weren't afraid, but astounded and then overjoyed as the voice of Serenity explained the gift she had given them.  
  
Finally, she reached the house where David and his mother slept. When I arrived, she was standing by the bed looking down at the two.  
  
"These two are different somehow...what can you tell me of them?" she asked.  
  
"The boy is not a boy, he is an android made to appear like a boy. He was created for this woman when her own son fell into accoma. When that boy woke up, he tricked David into trying to snip a lock of her hair but she woke up and it was thought there was a malfunction. So, she took him away and let him go in the woods to save him from destruction. It was then that David went on a journey. He went in search of the Blue Fairy and ended up at the place you once called Conney Island. There, we found him frozen in the ice. We freed him, scanned his memories and built this house for him. When we found what he wanted, we gave it to him...but like the others, she passed on as well. When that happened, David fell asleep as well. It's as if he has willed himself into accoma."  
  
"I see," Serenity said and walked over to David's side of the bed. She held the crystal out over him and used its powers on David to not only wake him up, but to make him a real boy!  
  
"Wh...what's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Do not be afraid David for I have awaken you from your sleep and turned you into a real boy," Serenity said in her soothing voice.  
  
"Real? I'm real?" David asked.  
  
"Yes, and like the rest of humanity I have given you a special gift. Rather than just living for a hundred years. You all will be able to live for a thousand or more years," Serenity said.  
  
"Even my mother?" David asked.  
  
"Yes, especially your mother. Now, I think it's time for you to wake her up," Serenity said. David looked from her to his mother and back at Serenity again.  
  
"You mean, she will wake up?" David asked.  
  
"Yes, I have fixed the problem and she will wake when you rouse her," Serenity said.  
  
"Who are you? Are you a White Fairy?" David asked.  
  
"No, I am Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. I have used the powers of my silver crystal to awaken the Earth. This times, things will go a bit more smoother," Serenity said.  
  
"I agree with you," David said and began to snuggle up with his mother who stirred in her only just enough to turn over and wrap an arm around him. With a soft smile, David closed his weary eyes and fell asleep for real this time.  
  
"You did it," I said.  
  
"Yes. Now, a new Silver Millenium will begin and I must return home. I hope to see you again in the future," Neo Queen Serenity said and bowed to me. I bowed back and she walked out of the room to do as she said she would...  
  
And the rest, you people say, is history.  
  
The End 


End file.
